Undaunted
|dlc = Base }} The Undaunted is a guild of adventurers and dungeon-delvers scattered around Tamriel in their enclaves, making their debut in . Like the Mages Guild and Fighters Guild, the Undaunted has its own skill line. The Vestige can increase their rank with the Undaunted once they have completed all sixteen dungeons. Undaunted skills Active skills *Blood Altar (Undaunted Rank I): Conjure a fountain of blood to grant Minor Lifesteal to you and your allies, healing you for 2% of all damage done. Allies can also activate the Blood Funnel synergy to heal themselves for 40% of their Max Health. **Sanguine Altar: Conjure a fountain of blood to grant Minor Lifesteal to you and your allies, healing you for 2% of all damage done. Allies can also activate the Blood Funnel synergy to heal themselves for 40% of their Max Health. Increases the duration. **Overflowing Altar: Conjure a fountain of blood to grant Minor Lifesteal to you and your allies, healing you for 2% of all damage done. Allies can also activate the Blood Feast synergy to heal themselves for 62 / 63 / 64 / 65% of their Max Health. Increases the amount the synergy heals for. *Trapping Webs (Undaunted Rank II): Hurl strands of spider silk to ensnare your foes, reducing the Movement Speed of enemies in the target area by 50%. After 5 seconds the webs burst into venom, dealing 1887 / 1874 / 1924 / 1943 Poison Damage to enemies within. Allies can activate the Spawn Broodlings synergy against any snared enemy, dealing 2462 Poison Damage to them and summoning 2 spiders to attack for 15 seconds. **Shadow Silk: Hurl strands of spider silk to ensnare your foes, reducing the Movement Speed of enemies in the target area by 50%. After 5 seconds the webs burst into venom, dealing 1943 / 1962 / 1981 / 2000 Poison Damage to enemies within. Allies can activate the Black Widows synergy against any snared enemy, dealing 2462 Poison Damage to them and summoning 2 black widow spiders to attack for 15 seconds. The synergy summons more powerful black widow spiders which deal additional damage over time. **Tangling Webs: Hurl strands of spider silk to ensnare your foes, reducing the Movement Speed of enemies in the target area by 50%. After 5 seconds the webs burst into venom, dealing 1943 Poison Damage to enemies within. Allies can activate the Arachnophobia synergy against any snared enemy, dealing 2462 Poison Damage to them, fearing them for 3.8 seconds, and summoning 2 spiders to attack for 15 seconds. The synergy also fears the enemy. *Inner Fire (Undaunted Rank III): Ignite the fires of hate in an enemy's heart, dealing 942 / 952 / 961 / 970 Magic Damage and forcing them to attack you for 15 seconds. Grants a 15% chance that allies targeting this enemy can activate the Radiate synergy, dealing 718 Magic Damage to a target enemy over 2 seconds, and then causing the target to explode for 2079 Magic Damage to all nearby enemies. **Inner Rage: Ignite the fires of hate in an enemy's heart, dealing 970 Magic Damage and forcing them to attack you for 15 seconds. Grants a 35 / 36 / 37 / 38% chance that allies targeting this enemy can activate the Radiate synergy, dealing 718 Magic Damage to a target enemy over 2 seconds, and then causing the target to explode for 2079 Magic Damage to all nearby enemies. Has increased chance to create a synergy opportunity. **Inner Beast:Ignite the fires of hate in an enemy's heart, dealing 971 Physical Damage and forcing them to attack you for 15 seconds. Grants a 15% chance that allies targeting this enemy can activate the Radiate synergy, dealing 718 Magic Damage to a target enemy over 2 seconds, and then causing the target to explode for 2079 Magic Damage to all nearby enemies. Ability now scales off Weapon Damage and Max Stamina. Reduced cost. *Bone Shield (Undaunted Rank IV): Surround yourself with a whirlwind of bones, absorbing damage equivalent to 30% of your Max Health. Allies can activate the Bone Wall synergy, absorbing damage to allies equal to 60% of their Max Health. The wall lasts 10 seconds and affects up to four nearby allies. **Spiked Bone Shield: Surround yourself with a whirlwind of bones, absorbing damage equivalent to 30% of your Max Health and returning 30 / 31 / 32 / 33% damage to melee attackers. Allies can activate the Bone Wall synergy, absorbing damage to allies equal to 60% of their Max Health. The Bone Wall synergy lasts 10 seconds and affects up to four nearby allies. Return damage to melee attackers. **Bone Surge: Surround yourself with a whirlwind of bones, absorbing damage equivalent to 30% of your Max Health. Allies can activate the Spinal Surge synergy, absorbing damage to allies equal to 60% of their Max Health. It also grants them Minor Vitality, which increases healing received by 8%. The Spinal Surge synergy lasts 10 seconds and affects up to four nearby allies. Synergy increases ally healing received. *Necrotic Orb (Undaunted Rank V): Project a globe of annihilation that floats forward, dealing 254 / 257 / 261 / 264 Magic Damage to nearby enemies. An ally can activate the Combustion synergy, causing the orb to explode for 1884 Magic Damage and restoring the ally for 398 Magicka over 10 seconds, plus additional Magicka based on number of enemies hit. **Mystic Orb: Project a globe of annihilation that floats forward, dealing 264 Magic Damage to nearby enemies. An ally can activate the Magicka Combustion synergy, causing the orb to explode for 1884 / 1922 / 1960 / 1998 Magic Damage and restoring the ally for 796 Magicka instantly and 398 more over 10 seconds, plus additional Magicka based on number of enemies hit. Orb also restores Magicka instantly when it explodes. **Energy Orb: Project a globe of regeneration that floats forward, restoring 264 / 268 / 271 / 275 Health to nearby allies. An ally can also activate the Healing Combustion synergy, healing themselves for 1884 and restoring 398 Magicka over 10 seconds, plus additional Magicka based on number of allies healed. Heals allies instead of damaging enemies. Passive skills *Undaunted Command (Undaunted Rank VI) **Rank I: Activating an allies synergy restores 2% of your Max Health, Stamina, and Magicka **Rank II: Activating an allies synergy restores 4% of your Max Health, Stamina, and Magicka *Undaunted Mettle (Undaunted Rank VII): **Rank I: Increases your Max Health, Stamina, and Magicka by 1% per type of Armor (Heavy, Medium, Light) that you have equipped. **Rank II: Increases your Max Health, Stamina, and Magicka by 2% per type of Armor (Heavy, Medium, Light) that you have equipped. Pledges Undaunted Pledges are repeatable quests available once the Vestige reaches level 45. They can be obtained from the Undaunted Enclave in each Alliance's Capital. There are three sets of Pledges that can be completed once per day: Bronze, Silver and Gold. Bronze and Silver Pledges can be completed on normal difficulty. Gold Pledges are for players looking for a real challenge, and can only be completed on Veteran mode. Bronze Pledges are offered by Maj al-Ragath, Silver by Glirion the Redbeard and Gold Pledges are offered by Urgarlag Chief-bane. Pledges for DLC dungeons will be given whether or not the player has that DLC, effectively preventing those without the DLC from completing that Pledge for that day. Undaunted Keys Turning in Pledges awards the player with an Undaunted Key. Bronze Pledges award one key, Silver Pledges award two and Gold Pledges award three keys. The keys are used to unlock the loot chests in the Undaunted Enclave. Taking the Undaunted Pledge #Visit the Undaunted Enclave and speak with Maj al-Ragath. #Speak with Glirion the Redbeard. #Speak with Urgarlag Chief-bane. #Speak with Maj al-Ragath to receive an Undaunted Key. Pledge list Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** fr:Indomptables Category:Online: Undaunted